Responsibility
by pardus9
Summary: He's finally done it. He's worked up the nerve to finally escape his situation and be free. But unfortunately for him, his princess isn't so willing to let go.


**Please note that I've taken some creative liberties in making this. Certain events from the manga have been altered to fit this story. **

**WARNING: Toxic relationships and implied r*pe are mentioned here. If any of these topics make you uncomfortable, turn back now.**

**Otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

Again. I find myself in this cage, just thinking of the current life I lead. The life that _she _made.

At first, everything was fine. I'd even say we were like those couples you'd see out on the streets. Foolishly parading their relationship for all to see. It was a nice time that I should have cherished more. Who'd ever guess that our relationship would turn this ugly. How I long for days during high school. They were by far, the highlight of our relationship, even if it was the start of it all. Ah, I can remember it almost as if it was yesterday.

She was the last person I ever thought would hold feelings of love for me. Her confession left me in a confused mess of thought, unable to think of anything but her. My brain went in circles just trying to comprehend the very concept of her confession for days. I had no idea what to do in this situation, after all, I'd never been confessed to. It made everything really awkward between us, and I remember hating it. She was one person I always reached out to, regardless of her hatred for me, and to see us reduced to this state because of one confession really bothered me. It wasn't until she started to work at the bakery did I have a semblance of an idea of how to respond to her. She was smart to stop me when she did, I knew what I was going to say to her would possibly destroy the fragile friendship we shared, but I couldn't respond in any other matter. In truth, I didn't think much of her confession, I mean, she obviously held feelings for 'Kintarou', not Fuutarou. So when she told me she wanted me to understand how much she _loved _me, well, I couldn't stop the blush from forming. Luckily, our boss came and stopped anything else from happening. I likely would have ignored most of Nino's advances from that point on, if she hadn't said these words as we walked back to work: "_Be ready, my prince." _For some reason, I had a blush and chill go through me at the same time.

If only I knew what was to come.

What followed the bakery event came by far the most stressful time of my youth. Nino, in her desire to follow through on what she said, was somehow able to isolate us alone multiple times. It didn't matter if it was at school, their apartment, or work. She would someway, somehow, always manage to get us alone. Luckily, she never went to the extremes. It was typically just passing touches or long conversations. From the last few words she spoke to me at the bakery, I suspected she would've been far more aggressive, but it seemed she simply liked being around me as much as possible. It was only during study sessions with everyone that she seemed to flare up in her affections. It had taken me a while to notice, but she would always try to pull me away from Miku and Ichika. It was odd to see the sisters at odds like this. Normally, I'd try to help, but whenever I would open my mouth, the three would give me a look that screamed, '_Stay out of _this'. So, I did.

It wasn't until that 'Miku'told me that Ichika loved me did I understand why Nino was against Ichika. I understood why Nino might have been guarded against Miku. Even though Miku wasn't as assertive, I could still tell her feelings. Ichika was the surprise. I at least finally knew why those three were at odds. Not that I felt particularly good about it… Although it did come at the cost of Nino seeking me out even more. She had even started to text me throughout the day!

Effectively, my entire work involved Nino somehow. Be it school, work, studying, and at home, Nino was always there somehow.

Of course, I didn't take this change in my life without a fight. I had spoken to her on multiple occasions of cutting back her affections (I knew there was no point in trying to stop her completely. Nino was the type that once she got started, didn't back down.), but my words would either go right through her, or she'd make the reply; _"This is just how I want to show you my love, Fuu-kun." _The change in my name and blatant admission of the word love had caught me off guard rather hard.

I'd ended up awkwardly telling her to do whatever she wanted

Well, I'd think any guy would eventually succumb to a force like that.

Really, as time went by, I came to realize I stood no chance against someone so strongly expressing their affection towards me. After all, I'd had exactly zero experience in the field of love at that point in life. Such a concept was lost on me, and I was weak to its wiles.

It all came to an end during out school field trip to Kyoto. I had fully enjoyed spending the trip with my new friends. It was the first time I was able to use my time for something besides the sisters, and it felt so liberating. It was only at night when the quints texted me was I reminded of my situation.

In the time leading up the trip and during it, I spent a lot of it thinking. All of these girls hated me (except Yotsuba) at some point for one reason or another. We eventually moved past that, and Nino was the first to confess her…feelings to me. Since then, she's been on my mind constantly, but I'm not sure if it's because I'm slowly growing feelings for her, or it's because she's involved with me so often that my mind just gravitates towards her. I had even subtly asked Takeda, someone who likely receives such affections often, but he wasn't helpful at all.

I was lost.

I'd spent the last four years committed to my studies. I threw away my past useless self that got left behind for a study maniac that would one day be useful. I'd lost all forms of communication to the outside world besides my family, absolutely nothing mattered to me but studying for the longest time. As such, I had no idea what to do when I discovered me and Nino were in the same group on the final day of the trip.

Throughout that time, thought about her. Why did she like me was the biggest question I had really. Of all the tiny little things I thought of, just why? That thought lingered the entire duration we spent together, and it was obvious that Nino since she would give me a knowing look sometimes. It evidently had gotten to her eventually since she led us to a lone bench and asked what was going on.

I remember weighing the cons of telling her or not. It honestly would've been easier, since then I'd get an answer and likely end this madness. But something was stopping me. Something had told me not to ask Nino for answers.

I should've listened to that something.

In the end, I told Nino my thoughts and subsequently asked her why she loved me. Surprisingly, she hugged me tight and spilled her guts. She told me even though she first started by liking Kintaro, those feelings of love had transferred over to me, since after all, Kintaro was me and I was Kintaro. It apparently just worked for her, which confused me greatly. She further elaborated that she hated my role, and not myself. She and her sisters hated studying after all, so it was only natural to dislike something that was trying to break the status quo of their family. She also loved how family orientated I was, caring for her own and mine the way I did. But more importantly, she loved how I acted towards her. Being patient and always reaching out to her apparently clicked with her.

Having received the answer, I was looking for; my mind nearly imploded from the onslaught of emotions. I hadn't been expecting it, I expected something about Kintaro, not the genuine love that she's giving me. Nino separated herself from me and asked me for a response. Looking back, my answer was influenced by the sudden burst of emotions. I hadn't been all there mentally when I responded that I liked her too. I should've asked for time or prepared myself better, but like it or not, we started dating right after the trip.

That was when my life would slowly change for the worse.

* * *

_*BZZT BZZT* _

The silent buzzing from my phone broke my trance and bought me back to reality. It kept buzzing for several seconds before finally silencing its horrendous act. She's has been trying to get into contact with me all day, but I have absolutely no desire to respond in kind.

_*BZZT BZZT*_

Heaving a sigh, I grab my phone and silence. I'd turn it off, but that'd make me lose what little time I have before she comes. I know I'm only making the situation worse by ignoring her like this, but I need to be free to think this out.

Logically, the fact that I'm even thinking along these lines should be more than telling of what I need to do, but I've changed since my high school years. I need to consider all aspects of our relationship and seriously think my options out.

See, everything was fine. Fantastic even. I'd heard of high school relationships ending quickly, but what me and her have shared has lasted for four years and counting.

Four years. Four years of my life I'm essentially willing to throw away.

When me and Nino started to officially date, she made it a point to keep our new status a secret from her sisters. I remember being very suspicious of her decision. After all, these sisters had a bond like no other, and I didn't think something like this could truly cause a rift between them. Regardless of how much I pestered Nino about it, she remained steadfast in her decision. I just ended up assuming that Nino was embarrassed or something about revealing us to her sisters. So began our secret relationship.

The first week had passed without anything to note. Aside from Nino slowly becoming more bold in her affectionate actions. The trouble truly started to come the second week. I knew it wouldn't be easy trying to hide our relationship for long, but we were getting attention fast.

During my time as a tutor, I'd usually offer extra time to any sister that needed it. Even with a job and the _free _tutoring, I still had plenty of free time to offer for extra studies. That had completely stopped due to Nino demanding that time be hers. At first, the excuse of extra shifts was enough to dissuade the sisters from asking questions. By the middle of the second week, Ichika had been the first to take note. It was subtle at first, at first, she only teased me about the extra work I was taking on. I'd just respond that the bakery was experiencing a big influx of customers, and that a coworker had recently left. With Nino backing the claim, the sisters didn't press for more.

Until the third week that is.

Dating Nino was difficult. She always wanted to be around me. Not that I was ungrateful for how much effort she was putting into the relationship, but it felt like she put too much effort. Said effort was seriously making it difficult to avoid being found out as well. She'd constantly put us at a state of risk. Hand holding under the table, blowing kisses at me during study sessions, and staring. The staring was what really got me. She'd just look at me at any given time, and I'd find myself meeting her gaze before someone snapped me out of the trance.

I never knew if I stared back because I was a lovesick teenager, or because of that _something_ behind her eyes. Her eyes always held love and adoration, but I could always sense something else. I hadn't known it at the time, but now I knew. I just wish the younger me was able to recognize it at the time.

Not to say I was completely blind by her strong affections or anything. I must have known it even the slightest bit from her onslaught of affection, because I tried to end it on the fourth week. I understood that this Nino was just her showing her heart to me, but it was too much for me at the time. After we had gotten together during the Kyoto trip, I had eventually come to recognize that I spoke from the heat of the moment and not from my brain. I told her that I felt as if we were moving too fast and that I was uncomfortable. That I needed to sort my thoughts better on us. A failure on my part, that I informed Nino of in order to try to get some time between us to properly sort myself before we continued.

"_No." _

I'd like to say I'm a strong person. I'm able to ignore what most people think of me. After all, the path of study is a lonely one with tons of ridicule, but there was something about how Nino stated that one word and the fierceness of her eyes.

Those very eyes and angered expression quickly forced my retreat.

It was a trying time for me. Thinking back on it, I was slowly growing used to lying more and more every day that passed. Eventually, I had to think more and more elaborate lies to get the sister's off my and Nino's backs. I tried to convince Nino that we could confess to her sisters we were dating was a good idea multiple times, but I'd be met with the glazed eyes that struck fear deep into my heart.

I hadn't noticed at the time, but Nino was subtly changing me. The dates took us out to places that could involve a lot of close encounters such as movies, boat rides, parks, etc. The need to constantly lie, the constant contact, physical or not. I became almost dependent on Nino's attention. To know that she was there. Not having Nino be a part of my day become an oddity. It started to feel that without having her there was meaningless

When the time came for me and Nino to reveal our relationship, I didn't think much of the faces her sisters made.

I didn't notice Miku's outright crushed expression.

Ichika's shocked, but thinly covered anger.

Yotsuba's sadness and acceptance.

And Itsuki's blank face that revealed nothing.

* * *

_*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*_

The dull but loud ringing of the house phone brings me from my memories and brings a sense of alarm. Does this mean she's found me?

Moving towards the phone, I take a glance around the apartment I've spent a large amount of time in after high school.

We had moved in together, a choice the current me never would have agreed to. Although it had hurt my pride, Nino had been the one to pay for it. I had made the deal that I'd supply us with necessities and utility bills while she paid for the rent.

It was a single bedroom, one bath, living room that connected to a kitchen/dining room, and small entryway. All fully furnished and decorated by Nino. Thinking back to when we first started living together, I remember her also buying me new clothes. Only the clothes on my back right now and a few more items are truly mine.

Otherwise, it was a cage.

_*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*_

The ringing of the phone brings me back to my senses and I proceed to check the ID and see it's from my old home. Maybe she's calling from there? It would be like her to use my family to get to me. May as well get it over with.

"This is Uesugi speaking, how am I help you?"

"_Hey big brother, I was just calling to ask you if everything with you and Nino-san is okay?" _Ah. It's just Raiha. Thank goodness. I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to her yet.

"Not exactly, why? Did she talk to you recently?"

"_Yea, she came by the house looking for you. She looked really angry, what happened to you two? What stupid thing did you do now big brother?" _Well of course she'd be mad. I'm ignoring her.

"No Raiha, I'm not cheating." I consider how much I should tell Raiha. She's always supported me, and I know that she's always been suspicious of my relationship with her. "…but something is going to change Raiha. I can't stand being in this situation anymore." These words may sound off to anyone else, but I know my sister will be able to understand with just these vague words.

A tense moment passes before she responds. _"…I understand big brother. I just hope that you find happiness in the end. Just let Nino-san down gently, okay?" _I knew she'd understand.

"Of course, Raiha. Although, I think I'll be in need of my old room for a while. If that's alright."

"_Of course! No matter what, you'll always have a home here with me and papa big brother!" _

I let a content smile grow on my face from her answer. Always so reliable. "Thank you, Raiha." A happy 'love you' is my response and the call ends.

_BZZZZZZZZZZ_

The dull tone of the now dead line strangely brings me some comfort. I was afraid that Raiha would be against me separating from her, but luckily Raiha was always more perceptive then she ever let on. She'll likely give dad a rundown of what's going on and everything will be set then.

Well, with my living arrangements secured for the foreseeable future, I guess it's time to pack. I won't be taking much. Just the few things I came here with. Clothes, books, and my wallet. It won't take long to pack, which is a good thing since she's very likely rushing here now.

As I begin to arrange my few belongings in a suitcase that wasn't mine, but forced to use since the one I had before was thrown out. I can't help but feel a sense of fear course through me. After all, I was actually going to go through with it. I was finally going to stand-up and not back down. I've resolved myself.

I was going to finally be free.

* * *

It had all started two months before graduation. Two short months that would change my life forever.

After the reveal of our relationship, things were very tense whenever I came to tutor. All the sisters were all work and no play, which helped me in tutoring, but it felt so awkward. I was so used to the homely and happy atmosphere, that this new gloomy and serious one felt seriously wrong to me. I would have brought the subject up with Nino, but she seemed perfectly content with how things were proceeding. Maybe she was already doing something to fix it all? I had the desire to try to fix it myself regardless of what Nino could say. Seeing sisters like this be like this felt so wrong to me, but something had told me not to do so.

Still, it felt sad seeing Miku keep her dselfistance from me. Whenever our eyes met, I'd always see them tear up and she'd proceed to hide herself. Yotsuba still looked to me for help, albeit with much less enthusiasm and hesitance that always came up when she was around me. Itsuki started to rely on me less, always looking to study by herself but would at least be there when we were all together.

Ichika troubled me the most. At first glance, she seemed fine. Almost as if the news of me and Nino dating didn't faze her. Really, if I wasn't so attentive to these sisters and knew she was such a good liar, I never would have noticed. I never would have noticed how her eyes grew sad when me and Nino got the slightest bit intimate. How her posture would dip ever so slightly, and her eyes would water just the slightest. All of the sisters were hiding their pain, but it looked as if Ichika had taken the news the worst.

I knew she…loved me, but I didn't know just deep her affections went and I never had time to think on it back then. In truth, I knew that I had grown to like each and every one of these sisters, so I wanted to talk to each of them individually, to settle our feelings. The chance never came up unfortunately. Nino monopolized all of my time from then on. The addition of the sisters actively avoiding contact with me didn't help either. I eventually just grew to accept this is how were for now.

From then on, everything I did in life involved Nino. Walking to and from school, eating lunch, studying, and even at home. That was awkward when she first met my family. She quickly introduced herself as my girlfriend and insisted on staying the night. In my room. My father merely laughed and Raiha yelled at me to appease my girlfriend.

That was the first of the many times that me and Nino would share a room. In fact, she would insist on staying over whenever she had the chance. That was when I got used to have Nino be a part of every aspect in my life. From start to finish she would be there. My meals would be prepared by her, my time spent with her, and my mind always on her. I can only assume that with me being so young and having very little experience in relationships in general, were what allowed me to fall in love with that kind relationship.

The very relationship I'm trying to escape _now_.

I remember the sisters all got together and they tried talking to me about my relationship with Nino. Everyone had finally settled their goals and were on their way. As thank you, they all invited me out as a thanks for always being there to help. Nino didn't have the chance to go with us, as she was meeting her father about her plans for her restaurant, so she didn't want me going without her. Normally, I'd agree and wouldn't go, but I was very adamant about going. For some reason, I was stricken with this absurd desire to see them all before the year was over. Eventually, through enough prodding, Nino finally allowed me to go.

It was great finally being around them all again. We ate and had fun together one final time. I was content with just be with them, until they started questioning my relationship.

"_Are you happy with her?"_ Of course.

"_Do you get any time?" _Plenty.

"_Are those clothes yours?" _Yes.

"_Was she mad when you left today?" _No. She was never mad. Just displeased.

"_Do you still talk to your friends?" _No, I have Nino.

"_Are you useful?" _

Yotsuba had been the one to ask that question. I was slowly getting angrey at their constant questions. It felt as if they didn't want me to be with their sister. But Yotsuba's sudden question caught me off guard and morphed my anger to confusion. I never told all of the sisters my reason for becoming who I was at the time. Only Nino and Itsuki had knowledge of my past, and I had them promise not to tell everyone. Itsuki's wide eyes told me she didn't break her promise, and Nino wouldn't either. Yotsuba held a serious expression the likes I'd never seen on her before. For a second, I imagine her as that little girl all those years ago, but just as quickly it came, the image was gone with a single thought of Nino.

Maybe if I was asked these questions earlier. Maybe if I had questioned Yotsuba as to why she asked that question. Maybe if the sisters knew of our relationship sooner. Maybe if my entire emotional support wasn't purely Nino. Maybe then, my relationship wouldn't be going down the path it's going, but it was too late. All of it was too late.

The words I spoke cemented into the sisters and myself that it was all too late.

"I am useful to Nino. I love her."

* * *

If I hadn't been so blinded by Nino, I would've seen the despaired faces of everyone.

"Fuu-kun! There you are!"

Nino Nakano, my girlfriend of the past four years has finally arrived home. She had nearly torn the front door down when she came in and made a large amount of noise as she rampaged our small apartment to find me. Upon find me in our room, she launched herself at me, wrapping me in a vice grip hug. If this was a month ago, I'd feel nothing but joy at the contact, but right now I feel nothing but irritation.

"Fuu-kun! Why didn't you answer your phone when I called and when did you get here? I tried your office, your family's house, and asked my sisters but no one knew where you were!" Of course, no one knew where I was. I had taken the day off, pretended to leave for work, and waited for you to leave the house before I came back in. I needed the time by myself to think about the past after all. To ensure I was making the right decision.

"Sorry about all that Nino. I just needed some time think some stuff out."

"Time for what? You don't do anything that should warrant something like that." She disengages from her death grip of a hug and I can imagine the pout and crossed arms she most likely is wearing. You know, I never really noticed it, but she has been saying stuff like that for a long time now, hasn't she? Or maybe I did notice and choose to ignore it. Who knows?

"Furthermore, why was your phone off? I was starting to get really wor-" Her words died as I fully turned to face her. Suitcase in hand.

We stood there in silence for a time. Me, stock still with an unreadable face. Her mouth wide open in shock, arms slacked down, and eyes looking from my face to the suitcase. I took this short lapse of calm before the storm to examine her.

She had grown her hair again after high school. It wasn't long like it was when we first met, but she had grown it out to reach about the middle of her back. She currently had her hair up in a ponytail and was still wearing her chef's uniform. She must have skipped out on her shift the second she couldn't get a hold on me. My refusal to communicate must have really frazzled her since her was a mess and she still had some powder on her cheeks. I know that if I take the chance to check my phone, it's likely been spammed with calls and texts.

"W-what's this about Fuu-kun? Are we going on a surprise trip or something?" She had finally regained her composure and started to fidget, nerves obviously going ablaze.

"We need to talk Nino. Let's go to the tab-"

"Talk about what Fuu-kun? Did something happen at your job? You've been working really hard, so they must be sending you out for something right?" She isn't going to make this easy.

"No Nino. It's something about us. Now please, I'd like to talk at the tab-"

"Us!? What about us? Do you want to take time off from work to spend more time together? It might be a little hard for me, with my apprenticeship and all, but I'm sure I can make something work if you need me!" This isn't going anywhere.

"Come."

"H-hey!"

Seeing that Nino had no intent on allowing me to finish speaking, I grab her hand and lead her to the dining room. Judging by how she's acting, she must already know what I want to talk about.

Ordinarily, our apartment was rather clean. Usually not even a speck of dirt could be found on any surface, but that wasn't the case when Nino just came home.

In her desire to find her missing boyfriend, she had made it seem like a tornado came through the apartment. The couch was turned over, TV set moved to the side, dining table turned over, causing the papers that were on it go flying, and the kitchen looking as if it was ransacked.

Taking a moment to look at the women who caused the mess, she grips my hand tighter and turns to avoid my gaze in obvious embarrassment.

She probably doesn't know what I plan on doing…

We take half an hour to clean the mess she had made, all the whole she claimed it was my fault for making her so worried and never to make her do something like this ever again. I merely ignored her and continued in this final chore. I'm sure if I turned to her, I'd be seeing her pouting and mumbling something offensive towards me for ignoring her.

Finally, after finishing the laborious chore, we're sitting face to face at the dining table.

"So, what is it you have to talk about? It better be good Fuu-kun, you caused me a lot of stress today." I could say the same to you.

This is the part I'd spent a lot of time stressing about. This is my first relationship, and my first break-up. Just how do you say I'm breaking up with you?

I'd spent a good amount of time researching it online, ultimately deeming it a waste of effort. None of it seemed good for what I'm facing. I thought of taking her out on a final date, expressing my joy of having her for the past four years and ending it. A phone call or text were out of the question. She'd hunt me down for doing something like that. Leaving a note? No way. Even though I know what she's done, she didn't deserve something so shallow.

No, there was really only one way to go about this.

"I want to break up."

Being upfront with her. She had given me her love upfront, and I'll give her my desire to separate just the same.

Her face locks up, eyes wide as saucers before she pops out of her seat. "W-what!? Fuu-kun, just what kind of sick joke is this? Are you feeling alright? That isn't something to be joking around with you know!" She suddenly pauses, her face suddenly growing contemplative. A chance!

"I'm not joking Nino; I really do want to bre-."

"Ah! I know why your acting like this, it's because you're working so hard!" She nods to herself calming down back into her seat. Seeming very satisfied with herself before looking at me very concerned. "I knew you were working too much lately; you've been coming home later and later than usual lately." She stands up from her seat again and makes her towards me and grasps my hands tightly. "Maybe you really should take off work for a while. I'll take off work too! We can spend time like we did during high school, from sunrise to sunset, we'll be together! Doesn't that sound like the best Fuu-kun?" She says, her eyes absolutely gleaming at the chance to spend time together. If I hadn't learned what I did and resolved myself to this, I very well may have accepted her idea right then and there. With said resolve, I remove my hands from hers and rise from my own seat, keeping arm's length away from her.

"Fuu-kun?" Damn, her eyes are making this harder than it needs to be.

"I'm sorry Nino, but I'm quite serious. I wish to end our relationship. I've been thinking about it for a long time, and I've reached the conclusion that we need to break up. Now." Although I'm sure I sound cold and unemotional towards her, this isn't easy for me either. Regardless of how much I know this is the right thing for me to do, it hurts. I've spent the last four years of my life with this woman. Even though the first year and a half wasn't true in our relationship, I can firmly say that I did grow to love her at some point. Granted it wasn't the kind of love anyone should grow into, but it was still a form of love.

"F-fuutarou, your serious?"

"Yes I am. I'm completely 100% sure of it."

"…"

She tilts her head forward, hiding her face from me. I know this probably hurts her more than it hurts me. She spent all of this time trying to get me on her side after all. Albeit she did it in a twisted way, it was still out of love. To have it be thrown away like this out of nowhere must be really jarring for her.

"I'll be staying with my family starting today. Thank you for all you've done for me, Nino. I truly did enjoy the time we spent together, if you ever need any help, feel free to call me."

Suitcase in hand, I turn around and make way to the door with slightly hurried steps. This is the most important part; I can't let her talk or stop me. I have to get out bef-.

"_No." _

At the sound of that single word, my body stops right in its tracks, and a cold sweat starts to run down my neck as Nino grips my left hand tightly.

She had said that word once before. With the exact same tone, she's using now. Long ago when I first tried this, I submitted to her desire easily, but not now.

Wrestling my hand out of her surprisingly strong grip, I turn around, anger boiling and ready to explode.

Only for it to mellow at the sight of Nino's dead eyes staring straight into my own, tears on the brink of being shed.

"You can't. You can't leave, not after everything we've done. You just can't. You can't. Not after everything I had to do. You can't. Fuu-kun, why are you doing this? You have no reason to do this, we're happy." She stops, before her dull eyes gain a fire. "How could you do this to me!?" At first, I was getting creeped out with her pseudo chant, but her own rise in anger causes my own to flare up.

"How could I? How could you! After all you've done, how could you act like it's all nothing after all this time!"

"Huuuuh!? How could I do what!? I only ever gave you everything you could want. I supported you, helped you become who you are today, and have asked nothing in return but your love! What's wrong with that!" I hadn't been planning on revealing this to her. I figured it'd be easier if I didn't but at this rate, I'll just end up rescinding the break-up just to appease her.

Reigning in my anger, I calm down and say the words:

"I know, Nino."

Suddenly, her anger also abates, but she quickly collects herself.

"K-know what Fuu-kun? Just what are you talking about?" The fact that she isn't outright denying it just further cements in the idea that we're over. The usual Nino would fight unrelentingly the second she was provoked, not try to dance around the topic.

"You know what I'm talking about Nino. I shouldn't have to explain it." She doesn't answer immediately, instead she stops and looks me straight in the eyes. Slowly, I can see her eyes regain that dull and lifeless look again and she suddenly moves past me, using her body to block the door.

"So, _what_ if you know Fuu-kun? We've already been together for four years now. I don't think it matters what I've done now after all this time. In fact, since you know, you should be happy! What other woman would do all the things I've done to secure a couple's happiness! You should be thanking me!" I… didn't expect this. I thought she'd be angry, but not to this degree. I certainly didn't expect her to admit to her actions so blatantly either.

But it's not like she has a point. What good would it be to throw away a long-time relationship like this now? Even after finding out her transgressions, I at first, didn't want to break up with her. I'd spent the last four years with her after all. Four years of eating, spending time, sleeping, and having fun together. Countless memories we've made together, all to be thrown away? Sure, there was plenty good from being with Nino, but I didn't have a life beyond Nino. That was the underlying problem here. Maybe if I never gotten to know, we could've continued as we were, but maybe it was doomed to fail. It most definitely was doomed to fail now that I knew. I need my freedom.

Resolve renewed I stand firmly and stare into the now trembling eyes of my soon to be ex-girlfriend. "It does matter Nino. Everything here isn't my own. This _life _isn't my own. I've been led around by you all these years on a tight leash that you never let loosen even the slightest bit. I _want _to be my own person." Her eyes start to water, but I can still feel the rage behind it from my words. I should at least try to calm her a little. "Maybe if I picked up on your behavior, we wouldn't be like this right now. But we both know it's too late. For whatever reason, you have this obscene desire to keep me locked up. I think we could have really been something if you hadn't gone about it like this, but it's too late for that. We're over Nino. Now, please get out of the way."

Her eyes lose that dullness, and she turns somber. "Can you at least tell me how you found out?" The question and her reaction to my words catch me off guard. I expected her to go ballistic and demand absurd things, but she's being strangely submissive. Maybe she's just remorseful of what she's done? I guess I can tell her since she's being like this.

"I'd been suspecting it for a while actually. It wasn't until that my coworkers started to complain to me how you acted towards them whenever you came for lunch that I started to notice." Really, I should've noticed SOMETHING sooner. "At first, I thought it was all nonsense, but as the complaints kept piling up, I decided to observe you more, to show them that they were wrong." I really had thought that Nino was perfect at the time. It was only then that I started to notice it all. The anger filled eyes that she'd hold towards anyone who got close to us. To the blatant grab for attention whenever a coworker had my attention for something. At first, it all seemed normal to me. Nino always did stuff like that whenever we were together but having seen it from the perspective of my coworkers. It got me thinking.

So, I started to watch her more.

"I'd never paid attention to other people when we were together, you always demanded my attention, so I always gave you 100% of it. But I started to look around more, looking at how other people acted around us." Of course, I normally wasn't allowed to do this. I was only able to look whenever she was busy. Just another thing she limited me with. "It was always the man that did things. Ordering, talking, and being in the lead." I wasn't one for being overly masculine, but it was the basics they did, or more like, allowed to do.

I know it sounds like something small, and I'll be the first to admit that it is. It's something that can be easily worked around. "What does that have to do with anything Fuutarou? Do you want more of a say then? I don't think that's grounds to break up." She's right in saying that, but it isn't just that.

"No, it isn't just that. It just really started to make me think about us. What was so different between our relationship and everyone else's?" Nino noticeably tenses up at these words. "We always did what you said no matter what. if I ever wanted to do anything, I needed to have your approval or else you'd berate me." Admitting out loud that I let her have so much control over me leaves a sick feeling in me. She quite literally had the final say in anything I ever did. Whatever it was, school, friends, and time. All of it was decided by Nino, and if I ever tried to go against her, I'd get the talking to of a lifetime.

"I can give you more freedom, you'll just have to at lea-"

"No, that's the problem, I shouldn't have to ask you for anything like that."

She looks absolutely shocked at my words and her eyes bear such confusion, almost as if the concept of not knowing what I did at all times was the worst thing to ever happen to her. "B-but how am I supposed to…" I have a feeling that it's better I don't know what she was about to say.

"I also spoke to some people, namely your sisters and my old friends."

Suddenly, her shocked expression suddenly turns angry. _"When?"_

Her sudden mood shift and shift in tone once again sent a sense of fear run through my system. "A-a c-couple weeks ago."

"_Why?"_

"I just…" The anger she's exerting has me completely frozen and scared. I've only seen her like this once before. The memory of when I first tried to breakup with her comes to mind. I'd likely be frozen in fear for hours if it wasn't for the expecting look, she's giving me.

Said expecting look is also lighting my nerves on fire! "I-I just needed some opinions and answers."

"_About?" _These single word responses aren't helping! Screw It I'll just tell her.

"I asked them about us, what they thought and about why they started acting the way they did during the last half of high school!" I'm not proud to admit that I screamed that out of fear.

She seems startled by my screaming but lessens her glare and walks up to me. She hesitates for a second before taking my hands in hers. I tried to retract them, but her grip was strong. "Did talking to them give you the final push?"

Her eyes and posture are even more submissive, so willing to accept whatever I say. It's such a stark difference to the usual strong and controlling Nino I've grown so used to. Never letting me talk or listening to me. Anything I ever wanted was to be approved by her as well. Never letting me talk to anyone that wasn't her, including my family unless it was for something important. Starving me of any possible social interaction with others. Which was likely the worst one really.

I hadn't realized just how socially starved I was until I secretly invited Takeda out. I wasn't sure how to contact him, so I went out on a limb and sent a message to his phone number from high school, and he had luckily kept it since. I toke a sick day off work and arranged for us to meet in a café that Nino didn't know about. It was nice reconnecting with one of the few male friends I ever had. Although our friendship didn't last long, we still were able to connect, and I was able to learn a lot from him. He informed me of how Nino threatened himself and Maeda to cut all ties with me. Takeda had explained all the horrible things she would do to them if she ever found they went against her. From public shamming to using her dad's name to ruin Takeda's future. It explains why they had suddenly stopped talking to me so suddenly. I remember exactly how it went too. Me, Maeda, and Takeda had all started to eat lunch after the Kyoto trip and like no other day, I went to get together with them. Except when I got to Takeda he had immediately gotten up and left the room. I tried following him to ask what was up, but as he rounded the corner in the hallway, he stopped and nodded to me. I'm not sure how I understood at the time, but I somehow knew that was the end of our friendship.

Talking to Takeda was great, and I learned just how willing Nino was to keep me to herself, but I still needed to talk to the rest of the Nakanos.

It was much more difficult compared to Takeda. I didn't have their contact info due to Nino keeping that information from me, so I had to steal their info off her phone one night. It was…seral. Being able to talk to them again. I didn't even know how long it'd been, let alone be so happy to be able to text them again. A lot of sneaking around and planning was done, but we were somehow able to arrange a meet-up without Nino. I didn't know what to feel when I saw all their faces again, but against my will, a giant smile formed on my face. It was a feeling I hadn't truly had since I first got together with Nino and it seemed the sentiment was shared amongst the sisters as well.

When my relationship with Nino was made public, all the sisters made an effort to stay away from us, but it felt more like that they stayed away from me. They barely spoke to me unless it was about studies and nothing else. No more Miku asking me for book recommendations, no more Ichika randomly teasing me, no more Itsuki eating my wallet, and no Yotsuba constantly running around yelling. I never thought I could miss people who used to give me a headache like this, but I did. I truly missed the sisters, my friends.

We honestly spent most of the time just talking about nonsense. We had all completely forgot the purpose of the get together and reveled in being together again. It felt like we were in high school again.

We likely would've spent hours just talking and having fun, if it wasn't for Nino calling to ask where I was. The atmosphere notably changed when I answered the call. The happy and cheery atmosphere we had going dimmed considerably and was replaced by a more serious one. After a short interrogation that involved me stalling for an extra hour and the promise of bringing home dinner, I turned to face the serious faces on each sister.

What followed was the biggest information drop I had ever received in all my life. Nino was truly the cause of everything. She had told the sisters not to be as friendly with me, business only. No talking, no touching, and no general contact whatsoever unless it was necessary. She also had apparently rigged our meeting during the Kyoto trip, ensuring that we'd be in the same group, so she'd have her chance to confess privately. I… also asked them what they thought of our relationship.

They responded just how they thought they would. That Nino was controlling, possessive, and I should just let her get away with it. I didn't want to admit it. The Nino I had grown to love and care for couldn't have been like that, but against all my wishes at the time, it was true. The research I did came up with the same exact results after all. I was in a controlling relationship.

That had settled it for me. I informed the sisters of the decision I was going to make, and I had their full support with whatever I may have needed.

"Yes, talking to them gave me the push to make this decision."

Her grip loosens and she staggers away from me, head down. "Is that so…"

Even though she limited my life for the past four years, hearing the despair in her voice triggered my desire to comfort her. But I couldn't, not now. Not after all of this.

"Again, I'm sorry Nino, but this is the end. Take care." Suitcase in hand I move past Nino, hand on the doorknob, ready to begin anew.

This is it. I'm finally free. I'll have to consider if I'll stay where I'm currently employed, what to do with my future, but for now this is the first step. I can't wa-

Suddenly, a hand grabs my right shoulder with immense pressure, nearly bringing me down to my knees_. _"Fuu-kun~. My darling _prince, _where do you think you're going?"

"N-nino!? W-what are you doing? That hurts!" Is she insane!? More so, where did she get this crazy strength from?

She puts more pressure on my shoulder, making it harder to keep my hand on the doorknob. "It hurts my prince. I'm sorry, it's just, you've said some pretty hurtful things you know." Again, she applies more pressure to my shoulder, causing my entire arm to shake. "But I love you Fuu-kun. So, if you take back all the hurtful things you just said and stay with your _princess_, I may be willing to forgive you." Her voice is dripping with contempt I never knew someone could hold. It promises me nothing, but pain should I refuse, but even with this sudden shift in personality that scares me stiff, I can't waver. Who knows what she'll do to keep me under her finger now? I have to get out of this!

Grimacing through the pain, I give her my answer. "I c-can't do that N-nino. I won't let you tell me to do whatever you want anymore! I'm my own per-ack!" As I was about to finish my sentence, Nino suddenly pressed hard on my shoulder, causing me lose my grip on the doorknob and tumble onto the floor.

"Agh. Nino, what the he-." My words catch themselves in my mouth, dying before they could ever come out. The reason? Nino's ice-cold eyes glaring directly into mine, sending a chill the likes I'd never felt down my spine.

She gets down and plants herself directly on the center of my chest with her legs keeping my arms in place. She grabs my face and keeps my head still as she leans in closer to me. "A prince who disobeys his princess. That's no good, you've been by my side all this time, you can't go running off now. Especially now that you have a **responsibility**. Just what would papa think?"She puts on a dramatic flare and puts her pointer finger on her cheek to assume a thinking pose. Responsibility? What the hell is she talking about?

"Just what are you talking about Nino?" She stops her little pose and looks at me blankly. Barring the blank stare making me uncomfortable, she looks like she's processing what I just said. As if I don't already know what that responsibility is.

"Ah! Of course, you don't know what you did! Silly me. Well it's not like it matters, you'll staying and that's,"She bends over, coming dangerously close to my face that promises me nothing but suffering. Then she backs off suddenly just to flick me on the forehead._ "That!" _Her playful teasing is really pissing me off and I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Alright Nino, that's enough fun and games, let me up!" Anger brimming once again, I attempt to sit up and get Nino off. Only for her to slap me hard, sending me reeling back down to the floor.

"Ah-ah-ah prince, no defying your princess. You have to **stay**. You don't get any options now, Fuu-kun~."Just what the hell is she going on about!? Prince? Princess? Just why is she suddenly acting like this? She seemed so submissive at first, but now…I just don't know! I've never seen her act like this before.

Grunting through the pain, I move my head back up to meet my eyes with Nino's. "Just what are you talking about? What's this responsibility that makes you think I can't leave?" I shouldn't have anything to do with Nino besides just being a couple. We hadn't made any long-term plans or anything, so there shouldn't be any issues beyond her not wanting to break up. If that was the case, then she shouldn't be so desperate to stop me. The only thing is, the tone of her voice is implying that it's something else and it's causing my senses to go haywire.

She assumes that thinking pose again before speaking out loud. "Hmm, I wonder?" She remains in this pose again for a while, before suddenly lighting up. "I know! _My_ prince is super smart, so I'll give you a hint and you can figure it out from there! Sounds good, right prince?"I really don't want to play by her rules right now but looks like this might be my only chance to get out of this. With a reluctant nod on my part, Nino gives a squeal of excitement.

"Now, I know your memory is a little bad prince, but do you remember when we revealed our relationship and met my papa? Do you remember what he told you privately?"What father told me privately? Ignoring the fact that she eavesdropped on that conversation, just what does she mean? He threatened me to never make her upset or else he'd track me down and make me experience something worse than death. He also made me promise not to do a certain action before we got marri-

Wait. There's no way. Sure, we may have done it, but we've always used protection. We also haven't done anything in the past couple months, it shouldn't be possible!

"Judging by the look on your face, you figured it out! Good job, prince." With a pat on my head, I can slowly feel my world tumble apart. There's just… no way. It couldn't have happened.

"You have to be lying, there's no possible way. We haven't done anything in so long!"

My sudden outburst causes her face to darken, but she calms down before she swiftly pulls something from her pocket and shove it directly into my eyes. It took me a second to realize what it was, but the second I did, I felt my heart stop at it.

A positive pregnancy tests.

"Believe me now prince?"

I…I don't know what to say. I don't want to know how this is happening, but I know Nino wouldn't cheat on me. So this has to be of my own doing somehow. Ever since I became aware of her act, I stopped being intimate with her in that way. The only thing I can say that might have happened is that sh-

No way. She wouldn't.

Desperately, I grab her hand with the outstretched pregnancy test and look into her eyes pleadingly.

"Please tell me you didn't use _that_."

Her eyes glean at my question and she bends over again, hugging me as I feel her bring her lips to my ear and whisper the word that would seal my fate.

"Yes, I did use the drugs. You can't ever leave me my prince. I'll do anything to keep you. Your mine. No one will _ever _take you away from me."

* * *

_Two months later…_

It's finally time! I've been excited for this for so long! Granted my big brother nearly forgot some stuff and has to rely on his wonderful little sister again, but it's finally time! Seeing my big brother walk down the aisle is something else. When he told me was going to break it up with Nino-san, I didn't think he'd ever have the chance of walking down the aisle ever again. Color me surprised when he called me the next day saying he was going to get married to her! I'm not too sure what happened, but they must have fixed their problems quick if they were getting married so suddenly.

I knew how Nino-san treated my big brother. It hurt to see the strong big brother I knew succumb to her, but he seemed so happy with her that I didn't say anything. Well more like he ignored everything I said. I guess it all turned okay since they're married now.

Although, I can't help but feel worried. His smile during the wedding seemed unnatural. His vows also seemed scripted, the words he spoke didn't exactly feel like his own, and his eyes. His eyes looked so dull on what was supposed to be the best day of his life.

Even right now at the reception I can see him looking around from time to time looking lost. I have to talk to him before the night is over.

All throughout the night, I've been waiting for a chance to talk to him, but it's hard. Nino-san has been clinging to him all night. I can't just walk up and take him away either, she'd be suspicious. So, I waited. I'm not sure how long I waited, it could have been hours, but my lucky break finally came in the form of Yotsuba-san suddenly yanking her sister away. I would've thought it was just a random occurrence if I hadn't seen her wink at me as she whisked away her sister. With Nino-sans sudden departure from his side, big brother's smile finally drops. The sight of him suddenly so solemn only further drives me to find out what happened.

"Big brother!"

"Ah. Raiha, are you enjoying the party?" He seemed to pop back to the life when I called out to him, causing that unnatural smile to return.

"It's beautiful! Aren't you enjoying yourself too big brother? You don't seem very happy." The best way to deal with my big brother is to always be blunt. Going about it in a round about matter won't get me anywhere.

It's a good thing that I'm putting so much effort into this. If I wasn't paying so much attention to big brother, I would have missed the twitch in his cheek at my question. "Of course, I'm happy. I just married my _princess_, why wouldn't I be happy?"

Princess? Does he mean Nino-san? He's never called her a pet name before. Let alone something like that.

"I'm not sure big brother, you seem to be acting strange. Are you sure everything's alright?" He's obviously hiding something, he tends to sweat a lot when he tries to lie, but I can't help but notice how desperate he sounds. Luckily, he tends to give up if you push enough.

It seems to be working since his smile almost entirely falls and the face of a man who's lost all hope is visible before me. Just, what happened!? What did Nino-san do to make him like this?

"B-big brother? Are you okay? Did Nino-san do something to you?" He glances over back in the direction that Nino-san went, causing me to look and see that she's making her way back.

He brings that smile back again, but seemingly more forced and eyes showing pain.

"The prince can never leave his princess Raiha. I have a _responsibility_ to uphold now. Thank you for trying though. Now go, before she comes back. I promise to call." He turns and gives the approaching Nino-san his full attention, and she gives him a radiant smile in return before she kisses him.

I'm not sure what happened the night he tried to break up with Nino-san. He never called or came home. The next time he spoke to me was when he gave me the wedding invitations, but there's something with the way he said responsibility that gives me reason to believe it's what caused him to change like this. To suddenly kneel to Nino-san the way he is now. It's obvious that anything I do or say right now is useless. With the way he's looking at her right now, it's settled.

She's won.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoyed reading this, regardless of the multiple grammar errors that may be in this. I kinda gave up after rewriting this about three times and editing this a lot, but I'm satisfied with where this ends. Kinda. I'm not sure how to write Raiha, let alone an older Raiha. I'm prob gonna wake up tomorrow and smack myself for not editing this more but whatever.**

**Anyhow, this is how I imagine if things went more in Nino's way, and she was a lil unstable. More so than anything I just wanted to write Nino winning. I had a horrendous dream that scarred me about a certain sister that I had to write about Nino owning her Fuu-kun.**

**For those of you that may have come here from my other story, don't worry. It should be updated rather soon.**

**For now, thank you to whomever reads this and have a wonderful day/evening/night!**

**EDIT: I didn't realize that _that _could be confusing to understand, but in hindsight it really was. Kinda just pulled it out of nowhere without enough build-up to make it clear. I changed it so it's 100% clear on what _that _is. Again, thank you everyone so much for reading!**


End file.
